With the rapid development of mobile Internet, mobile devices have also been widely applied to all fields of people's lives, and as a camera module serves as a very important component of a mobile device, increasing attention is paid to the imaging quality of the camera module.
The performance test of the camera module includes multiple test items including resolution ratio, white balance, gray scale and color, etc., where color calibration of the camera module is a very important item, and colors of images, such as sky blue, grass green and etc., can be accurately expressed only after color calibration.
The traditional color calibration method of a camera module includes photographing a standard color chart under the standard lighting cabinet, analyzing the relation between imaging data and the standard value of the standard color chart, and establishing a calibration module, thereby realizing the color calibration of the camera model. The traditional method has the following disadvantages: a standard lighting cabinet and a standard color chart are needed, the stability of the standard lighting cabinet is poor, the maintenance cost of the standard lighting cabinet is high, a considerably experienced operator is needed during the whole calibration process, the process is time-consuming, and color samples needed by a user cannot be customized for color calibration.